Ezra Bridger
|full name = Ezra Bridger |nickname = The boy Padawan Apprentice Padawan Jabba The Young Jedi Orphan Loth-rat The Jedi Boy Child Poor Child Lando Calrissian Kid Jabba the Hutt Boy}} |birth date = 19 BBY |resides = Lothal |occupation = Thief Jedi Padawan Lieutenant-Commander of the Rebel Alliance |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Blue |skin_color = Tan |personality = Charismatic, hardy, resourceful, instinctive, street wise, impatient, brave, compassionate, selfless, slightly arrogant, confident, protective, impulsive, cynical (formerly), wise-cracking |mother = Mira Bridger |father = Ephraim Bridger |relationships = Sabine Wren |allies = |enemies = |powers = The Force Piloting Thieving skills Survivalist skills Leadership |master = *Kanan Jarrus *Darth Maul *Yoda *Ahsoka Tano |apprentice = Sabine Wren |possessions = Energy Slingshot Lightsaber Commlink |affiliations = *Jedi *Galactic Empire **Imperial Academy *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Military ***Alliance Fleet ****Phoenix Squadron ****''Ghost'' Crew **Massassi Group |fate = Disappears into hyperspace with Grand Admiral Thrawn and survives |shows = Star Wars Rebels Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |shorts = Property of Ezra Bridger |movie = Spark of Rebellion The Siege of Lothal Steps Into Shadow Heroes of Mandalore |game = Disney INFINITY |book = |comic = ''Thrawn 6 Kanan: The Last Padawan Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Star Wars Rebels Magazine Comics Path of the Jedi Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Grand Admiral Thrawn: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic |gallery = |quotes = |title1 = Ezra Bridger }}Ezra Bridger of Lothal 'is a former thief and Pickpocket tuned Jedi Padawan and the main protagonist of [[Star Wars Rebels|''Star Wars Rebels]]. He is the Padawan of Kanan Jarrus and an orphan from the planet Lothal, joining the Rebellion when he was only fourteen years old He is currently missing in action due to him and Thrawn disappearing into hyperspace because of the Purgill so Ezra could liberate his home world of Lothal. Ezra Bridger's heroic role serves as the "predecessor" to Luke Skywalker. Biography Early life Ezra Bridger was born on the planet Lothal in 19 BBY to Mira and Ephraim Bridger. In a twist of Fate, Ezra was born on the day the Galactic Empire had been founded two days before the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia. Unknown to his parents, Ezra was a child born with a strong connection to the Force. As he grew up, Ezra's parents hoped to make the Galaxy a safer place for their son and would send out broadcasts from the basement of their home and spoke out against the Empire. Growing up, Ezra came to know several friends of his parents, such as Morad Sumar and the Rodian Tseebo. Ryder Azzadi, the governor of Lothal at the time, supported the Bridgera and Ezra had enough memory to remember Ryder when they would meet each other years later. Throughout his childhood, Ezra would occasionally trigger "strange abilities", which allowed him to see into the future. At the time, Ezra didn't know the true nature of these abilities, which, in truth, was the Force. At seven years old, Ezra lost his parents when they were taken from the Empire and charged with crimes of treason. After his house was marked off limits to live in, Ezra was forced to begin a life in the streets. He apprenticed under Ferpil Wallaway, who taught him to be a thief and befriended Moreena Krai, a girl his age and was aware of his thieveing nature. However, she and her parents left for Alderaan to live with her grandmother after the Empire caused them too much devastation. Joining the Rebellion Meeting the Ghost ''Crew One day, Ezra saw a Star Destroyer, notifying him that the Empire came to Lothal. After he stole several jogan, a fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezra spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezra felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who also sensed the teenager. However, Ezra quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezra witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezra overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, he used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezra hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before he escaped with the shipment they were trying to get. Following this, Ezra because aware that Sabine, Kanan and Zeb were in pursuit. As he ran away, Ezra encountered Sabine, who admitted that Ezra pulled a gutsy move but warned him of Zeb, who would no doubt end him and wished him luck before taking her blaster and taking two of the three crates with her. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he saw only Kanan (who had Zeb stand down) following close behind before fleeing and attempted to get away. .|left|thumb|184x184px]] However, Kanan managed to get in Ezra's way, causing the teenager to stop before they collided. Kanan attempted to get Ezra to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezra and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezra but ''Ghost and Kanan rescued Ezra by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezra decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra found himself face to face with the disappointed Ghost crew. He instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb and the two argued over who had true ownership of the crate Ezra managed to get away with. The teenager used this as an excuse and said the crate was his because he got to it first. Kanan stopped Ezra and Zeb from fighting, claiming the crate was theirs because it was always about who is last instead. Before he left, Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was begrudgingly left with the two and wanted to return home. during the attack, the teenager infuriated Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship; meanwhile, his absence didn't go unnoticed by Kanan, who demanded to know where the kid went. The vent was not enough to support Ezra's weight and he fell into the area where the guns below deck were. To Ezra's amazement, he was in space but fear of dying overcame Ezra saw the TIE fighters attacking the Ghost. However, he came face to face with the Mandalorian girl he met earlier and attempted to flirt with Wren but Orrelios interrupted Bridger before they disappeared into hyperspace. Ezra initially refused until he was convinced by Hera to warn Kanan, Zeb and Sabine about the trap. Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had been taught well by Kanan and Hera In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off of Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. He also appeared to have picked up some of his adopted family's traits, such as muttering Zeb's "Karabast" expression, barking orders and taking lead like Hera, understanding Chopper like Sabine did, or Kanan's teaching methods. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered into conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew more and more at least, until their reconcilation before the trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorse, blaming himself for both of it. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezralearned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Appearance Throughout the series, Ezra was seen the ages of 14 in half of season 1, 15 in the second half of season 1 and most of season 2, 17 to 18 in season 3, and 19 in season 4. He was a boy with caramel skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes and was a lean teenager. Ezra's hair was mid-length and unruly hair and black eyebrows. He was the youngest of the Ghost crew. In season 1 and 2, Ezra mostly wore an orange jumpsuit, with a short-sleeved orange jacket that had yellow lining in the edge of his sleeves and looking on the rims of the flaps of his jacket. Ezra also wears a white armor brace and deep orange paddings on his other leg. He also wore deep orange shoes. After his battle with the Inquisitor, Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek. He also wears a belt that holds his lightsaber and wore black fingerless gloves and a comlink on his wrist. By season 3, Ezra grew up being a handsome young man who went under significantly changes. Instead, his hair was cut shorter and he had grown several inches, nearly reaching Hera's height. However, Ezra was still shorter than Sabine and Kanan. Apart from keeping his gloves, wrist comlink, and belt Ezra no longer wore his jumpsuit. He changed into a long-sleeved jacket that was orange and had beige padding that covered his shoulders and chest, as well as yellow lining. Ezra had light brown pants and boots that resembled Kanan's but light brown. Powers and Abilities Ezra is one of the most powerful Force users, along with several others, such as the Skywalker family, Rey, and Yoda. He was able to jump long distances when making escapes on the rooftops and sense things before they happened. However, Ezra merely struck it off as luck and was completely unaware he was Force-sensitive until he unknowingly attracted the attention of former Jedi knight and Order 66 survivor, Kanan Jarrus. They both sensed each other through the Force before their first meeting. Ezra's strength within the Force has also gained the attention of several dark side users, including the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister, and former Sith Lord, Darth Maul, who all saw Ezra as a potential apprentice. However, due to Ezra's indominable will, he remained aligned with the light side of the Force and immediately rejected their attempts to offer training him. Abilities Overtime, Ezra became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling, being taught in combat by his Master and father figure, Kanan Jarrus and was a capable teacher, mentoring Sabine how to wield the Darksaber He was also a Master Pilot, being taught by presumably Hera Syndulla and more than capable of flying the Gauntlet, the ship previously called the Nightbrother and belonged to Maul. Possessions Weapons and Equipment * '''First Lightsaber: Ezra constructed a lightsaber made from parts the Ghost crew provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, he kept the blaster on stun due to his inability to kill someone. It was destroyed by Darth Vader during their duel on Malachor. * Second Lightsaber: The second lightsaber Ezra constructed, but this time, it was made more like a traditional Jedi and had a green blade. * Energy Slingshot: Ezra owned an energy slingshot as a weapon. It was able to knock his opponents off of buildings. It was not powerful enough to penetrate Stormtrooper armor. Ezra discarded it after he gained his own lightsaber. *'Pistol' Other Possessions Bases of operations *'Lothal: '''Ezra's homeworld **Bridger residence **Ezra's Tower *'The Ghost: ' **'Zeb and Ezra's Cabin:' Ezra and Zeb share a room together and it is where they sleep. *'Atollon''' *'Yavin IV' Relationships Kanan Jarrus: Kanan and Ezra had a different kind of relationship that was not the typical one between master and apprentice, nearly similar to Ahsoka's relationship with Anakin. Overtime, Ezra Kanan and Kanan developed a father/son, and sometimes brotherly dynamic duo. (See Kanan and Ezra's Relationship) Sabine Wren:Throughout the series, Ezra and Sabine have one of the closest relationships in the rebellion. They were the youngest members of the Ghost crew, and after having a rough turn of relationships, they eventually developed a closeness with one another. Ezra and Sabine appear to be the first Jedi/Mandalorian duo since the Rebel Alliance began. (See Sabine and Ezra's Relationship) Hera Syndulla: Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a loving relationship similar to a mother is of her son. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect one another as much as they will be stern and troublesome with reach other. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. (See Hera and Ezra's Relationship) Garazeb Orrelios: (See Zeb and Ezra's Relationship) Chopper: Ezra's relationship with Chopper was both close, but somewhat strained. Despite constantly teasing and messing with Ezra, Chopper still looks out for him.(See Ezra and Chopper's Relationship) Behind the Scenes *Ezra appeared as the main protagonist of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. He was the first character created and announced. *Ezra and Chopper are the only characters who appeared in every episode of Star Wars Rebels. *Though Ezra had similarities when Aladdin Ezra is actually based off Ralph Macchio. *Ezra and Thrawn's survival was revealed by Dave Filoni *He is the youngest member of the Ghost crew, being two years younger than Sabine, fourteen years younger than Kanan, 10 years younger than Hera and 25 years younger than Zeb. Appearances References Category:Lothalites Category:Humans Category:Padawans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Phoenix Squadron Category:Force Sensitive Category:Ghost crew members Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lieutenants Category:Commanders Category:Jedi Category:Con artists Category:Male Characters